Furniture bases which contact the floor at more than three places are frequently unstable and tend to rock about the line connecting two of the contact points. This instability is particularly annoying with tables, and for that reason many different types of adjustable furniture supports have been designed and marketed. In some cases the supports were self adjustable while in some cases they were manually adjustable. Where the table or other piece of furniture was frequently moved on an uneven floor, as for example, in a restaurant, the manually adjustable supports were unsatisfactory because of the frequent need for adjustment. On the other hand, the self-adjusting furniture supports of the prior art were in some cases expensive to manufacture, were often fragile and susceptible to damage, and in many cases did not function satisfactorily. In Pat. No. 3,827,663 there is described a self-adjusting furniture glide which is easily adjusted by pushing the piece of furniture along the floor. Where the surface of the floor resists such sliding movement, such glides are not so easily adjusted.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a furniture glide or other support which responds either to sliding or to lifting the subsequent lowering of the associated piece of furniture to self-adjust in length so as to automatically compensate for the uneveness of the floor on which it is supported.